Bring the Rayne
by 4N6-GRL
Summary: She remembered him. He basically forgot her. They have a history. Her point? She's back, and this time, it's for good. CodyXoc Who doesn't like a good Cody story? ON HIATUS
1. Blast From The Past

_Bring the Rayne_

Summary: She remembered him. He basically forgot her. They have a history. Her point? She's back, and this time, it's for good.

A/N: I know Cody's dad was a wrestler and Cody traveled with him a lot when he was younger, but for the sake of my story, let's say he didn't. Hey, it is a fanfiction! ;) I own nothing, sadly.

~*Flashback*~

I was sitting in my parent's car, staring at my new house, pouting like the five, almost six, year old little girl I was. Why we had to move, I didn't understand. I had just made my friends back at my old home of Hudson, North Carolina, so why did they just suddenly take me away I was a little too young to understand at the time. You see, my daddy just got a new job in Marietta, Georgia, and it meant that we had to move there. So, here I was, sulking.

"C'mon, baby," my mother coaxed from the passenger seat, "it ain't that bad. Look, there's our new neighbors, over there. They have a little boy your age. He just turned six, like your about to. So, let's get out of the car and be polite. Go say hello."

I opened my door and slowly slid out of the seat. I had been sitting way to long. I saw the boy playing in the yard stop and look at me. Apparently, his mom told him something along the lines of my own mother. He had short, dark colored hair and kind of talked funny. I bet he thought I did, too, though, having a very thick accent.

"Hi," I said, a little shy as he got closer to me.

"Hey. I'm Cody. What's your name?" he asked me, tilting his head to the side a little bit as he asked.

"Rayne."

"That's a cool name."

"Thank you."

"You wanna go play?" he asked.

"Sure. Let me go ask my momma first." I walked over to where my parents and his were talking. I tugged on the hem of my mother's shirt and asked, "Can I go play, please?"

"Yes. Just, be nice. I'll call you back in when it's time to unpack your things, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay momma. Bye!" I said, speeding back off to Cody.

"Let's go!" he called. "Tag! You're it," he said, as he started to run across his yard.

~*End flashback*~

That was the first time we met. As we grew older, we became the best of friends. People would always joke, saying that if you looked up the definition in a dictionary, a picture of Cody and I would be right there beside the block of text. He and I thought of each other as family. I was his sister, just like he was my brother. Older brother, that is, by six days, twelve hours, four and a half minutes exactly. We counted it up one day we were bored. Those occasions were very common with us. We would always be at one of our houses, spending the night, staying half the day, after school, any time we could. As I said before, we were inseparable. Because he thought of me as family, he was always there for me, good times or bad. Like right after my mother died.

We both were eleven at the time. It was barely a week after my birthday. As soon as I found out, I went over to his house and walked right on inside. He was doing something, eating lunch if I remember correctly. He could sense something was wrong with me by the way I was moping around. Either that, or because there were tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. As soon as he saw me this way, he got up off of his kitchen counter and we went over to the living room couch.

"What's wrong, Ray?"

"Cody. It...it's my..my mom. She, um, she's gone."

From there, we just sat on the couch. I was balled up, hugging my knees, and Cody was there, arms wrapped around me, comforting me as I cried silent tears. He was with me at the funeral, too, helping me hold up. After the funeral, we went home to change, and after that, we met in my backyard and took a walk in the woods to our secret spot.

We had fixed it up a while ago, taking an old mattress my dad was going to throw out and one his mom was going to take off and put them together, making ourselves a makeshift wrestling ring, minus the ropes. We would fight, like his dad, and I eventually got to where he would come at me full force and I would win. We would come here whenever we got bored or when we wanted to think. We had even camped out here, before, under the stars one summer night.

Anyhow, we just sat there, on the 'ring' in silence, not knowing what to say. But, the important thing was the fact that he was there.

He would also play the protective older brother role after her death when my dad started becoming an alcoholic. He would drink before she died, but never as heavily as he did afterwards. I hid it pretty well from him and the rest of the world until the night my dad gave me a black eye, fat lip, and locked me out of the house. After Cody found out, and we told his parents, I had a safe house. I could come in, any time of the day or night, any day of the week, if I needed to get away from him. I stayed over there almost all the time anyway, so why not? I would always seek refuge in Cody's room, the room I felt the safest in the whole house.

That all went away, though, the night Cody and I left to go our separate ways. I wanted to go to college to be an autopsy technician, majoring in forensic anthropology, and he wanted to follow in the family footsteps in becoming a wrestler.

The last time I saw Cody was the night before I left. It was like any other of our many sleep overs, but for some reason, this one felt different. I somehow knew this would be the last time I would talk to Cody.

After I went off to college, I had a huge workload with all my classes, and he was constantly training, so we hardly had any time to contact each other. I hated not being able to talk to him, as did he, but, as they say, a girl must move on.

That was all in the past, though. Now, in the present, I had sent in some tapes to the WWE when I had heard they were, and I quote, "looking for a few new divas to sign who had some greater wrestling skills than the current divas had." Well, I eventually got a call back and, as they say, the rest is history. I was signed, and here I am, about to go to my first RAW episode as a WWE Diva.

As I pull into the parking lot of the arena in my personal car, because this week, they were in my home town, and I got all my things ready. I grabbed my gym bag in the backseat and got to the backstage area of the arena. For some reason, there was someone from the backstage crew to escort me back. Then, I remembered that Mr. McMahon had told me he was only going to tell the roster that there was going to be a new diva and nothing else. I guess that was true, because no one seemed to notice me being led to a locker room all my own. I politely thank the guy and close the door. It had a "keep out" sign on the door, probably to 'hide me' until it was my time to debut. I decide to get my ring gear on, fix my hair, and my makeup. I am by no means a girly girl, and I hardly wear any makeup at all, but I guess it comes with the job. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smirk.

I look good, and this is going to be a great night. I look down at my watch, and slip it off my wrist before the match along with my earrings, and take a beep breath. My life as a WWE diva officially starts in ten minutes. To quote one of my favorite movies, Beetlejuice, "It's show time!"


	2. Their First Match

RAW was going as planned, and my time was about to come up. As I walked to the curtain, hiding behind the crates, I saw the group of guys I was about to be looking at, face to face, out in the ring. I can't wait to get out there tonight. This is going to be great! I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Legacy's theme song hits, and I know I'm about to be on air. The three walk down to the ring, as always, about to say something to get the crowd riled up. Each guy had a microphone in his hand, and Cody, the one I was about to shock, started to say something.

"We heard that there was going to be a new diva here tonight. Well, I don't know who she thinks she is, but,"

As on cue, my theme song was blasted throughout the arena. It was once a favorite song of ours, so that should tip him off, but I guess it didn't, because he had a confused look on his face. As the, "All aboard!" call came out, and the laugh rang out through the arena, I smiled. I took the microphone in my hand and put it up to my lips.

"Cody, Cody, Cody. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think you were about to dis me!" I stared at him, smiling, studying his face for any sign of understanding. "That's no way to treat little ol' me, now is it." I started to walk down the ramp. Still, he was clueless. Typical Cody. "What?! You don't remember me? Well, I have a picture I can show you that should help jog your memory. Would y'all like to see it?" I paused, and I got some slight cheers from the crowd. "All right." I pointed up to the big screen, and up came a picture of the two of us. It was taken on my sixth birthday. We were hugging and smiling at the camera, both having gap-toothed grins plastered on their faces. As I got in the ring, I think I saw the light bulb go off in his head. "Rayne?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Really? What are you doing here? How? Are you the?"

"Yes. I'm here to wrestle. I sent in my tape, and, yes, I am the new diva."

"Wow."

"I've never sen you this speechless! I should have done this months ago, if I knew it would hush ya." I said with a smile.

"Still always kidding around, I see." he replied, now smiling, also.

"Of course. Now, the real reason I'm here is to ask you something. Well, your whole group something. You see, I'm kind of getting tired, as I am sure that most of these people here are, of having to look at you three every single Monday night. So, I thought, why not do something about it. I just got signed, so no one else here knows what I'm capable of, except you. Even thought I havn't wrestled you since high school, I think I got what it takes. So, this is where I thought, "Hey. Why not just go against him?" And you know what, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I got around to telling the guest host tonight, who we all know is The Rock, and he seemed to like the idea, too. Long story short, you have a singles match against me. Right now."

"Rayne! Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack. You're not scared, are you?" I asked, smirking, and taunting him. That always worked on him when we were younger.

"No, but. You're a girl!" He said, eyes wide.

"So? That just means you can't go easy on me. Let's go!"

Sighing, knowing what he had to do, Cody responded to me, hesitantly. "Sorry guys, I gotta do this. Ray, you're on!" He gave the microphone away and went to his 'corner' and took off his shirt. As he did so, I said one last thing.

"Good! Just don't hold back, because you know me well enough to know that I won't."

That was the last thing said as I also got the microphone out of the ring. The referee got in, and signaled for the bell to ring. We instantly locked up in the center of the ring, both ready for the challenge. As he started to back me up into a corner, I whispered, "Dang, you got stronger!"

We got to the corner and he eventually had to let me go, ad back away. I caught my breath rather quickly and started to charge over to him, spearing him. It caught him by surprise, because his back had been to me, so when he turned around and a body slammed into his, he fell with a thud.

Laying there as I attempted to pin him early on whispered, "You, too." He kicked out, of course, after the referee said one. I knew he would, he doesn't give up that easily.

From there we got up and went back and forth, him dominating, then me. It was just like old times. My mind started to wander and I was back in the woods fighting Cody as best as I could. We were back on the mattresses, going at it. I did that came naturally to me, and son I had gotten him tired out and down on the mat. I was brought back to the present as I started to climb the ropes. I got to the top and did a back tuck off of the top rope. I landed on him and pulled his leg up in a pin. He let out an, "oomph" as I landed on him, and I knew I had gotten him.

1. 2. 3

I had him! I smiled as the bell rung and got up off the mat. My hand was raised into the air. The feeling I got was indescribable. I was going to turn heel, though, and I knew that. So, as Cody got up off the mat himself and stuck out his hand to shake, I did.

"Welcome," he said, loud enough for some others to hear.

We let go and started to get out of the ring. As a group, we walked up the ramp. I was now a part of one of the most dominate groups, Legacy.

As we were out of sight from the crowd, I stopped to turn to Randy and Ted.

"Thanks for keeping the secret, guys."

"You two knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She only told us two to make sure it was okay for her to come in. She wanted to double check and surprise you at the same time," Ted explained.

"Yes. Aren't you glad, Cody?" Rayne asked, sweetly.

"Yes. Did you have to use that picture, though? What about some of the others? Out of the whole scrapbook, why that one?!"

"You always hated it. I knew out of all the others that was the one you would have remembered the best."

"She's a smart one, Cody," Randy said, jumping into the conversation.

"Tell me about it. She was going to school to be a forensic scientist last I remember. What happened?"

"You know I'm too hyper to stay in a cold room with people who don't talk anymore. I talked to them, but somehow they never really talked back. Besides what they would say through evidence, that is."

"Oh. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in need of a shower. I'll catch you guys later," Cody said, walking away from the group.

"And I am have to go shoot a promo, so thanks guys for keeping an important secret. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, you should." Randy said. "Meet us in our locker room whenever you're done, and we'll go from there."

"Okay. Thanks you guys. Bye!" I said, walking away, waving. I went over to where I was supposed to be in a few minutes, and waited patiently.


	3. End of the Show

The camera started rolling, and she stood with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentleman, please join me with my guest at this time, the newest Diva, Rayne. Hi, Rayne."

"Hi, Todd." I said, a small smirk on my lips.

"Will you please tell all of us what your relationship with Cody Rhodes is?"

"Well, we grew up together. We did everything together. That's about it."

"How about that picture you shared with us?"

"That picture was taken on my sixth birthday. We were outside all day, as always, and were playing around. My mother decided to snap pictures, it was one of her passions, and this is the end result."

"Very cute, I might add."

"Thank you."

"You two seem to look a bit alike back then. Are you sure you aren't related?" He asked, slight sense of teasing in his voice.

"Smiling back, giggling a bit, I replied, "We used to get that a lot in school, but no. We are definitely not related."

With that last statement, the camera went black, and we got the signal we were clear.

"Very interesting, Rayne."

"Thanks for having me, Todd. See you later, " I said, walking away to go get out of my ring clothes. I go back into the room I was first led to and closed the door. I unzipped my duffel bag and took out a set of clothes. I quickly took off my wrestling gear and changed into clothes more my style. A pair of skinny jeans, yellow in this case, a tee shirt, a white one with different colored stars, and converse, black. I put my natural red hair back into a pony-tail with my black hair band and sighed. I neatly folded the wrestling clothes I had on, which happened to be pants and a tank top, much like Mickie James' gear, and placed it in my bag. I then got out my cell phone and put it in my left pocket and out my I -pod in my right pocket. I took the headphones and put them under my shirt and put the right ear bud in, leaving the left hanging down the front of my shirt. I must say, I looked pretty cute. I then zipped the bag back up and threw it over my shoulder and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I got out of that room and went wondering around the halls in search of the boys locker room. I knocked on the door, but when no reply came, I slightly cracked the door open. From where I was standing, I noticed Cody, already showered and dressed with his I -pod in and his music blasting. I could also see Ted standing, puling on a pair of dark jeans. I heard a shower running, so I assumed the person in it was Randy.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," came the reply from Ted, "but Cody has blocked us all out ever sense we came back."

"That's all right. He's thinking, " I said, now standing in the center of the room. "He always sat like he is when he was thinking, and always listened to music." I went over to the bench he was sitting on, hunched over with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he didn't even move a muscle. From there, I punched him in the arm, and got a hateful look sent my way. As soon as he saw it was me, his eyes softened, and he took out his ear buds.

"Oh, hey Rayne. What's up?"

"What are you thinking about, Cody?"

Smiling softly, he said, "Nothing important."

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to the right, sending him a disbelieving glance. "Okay. You sure? Ted said you blocked them all out as soon as you got back."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"All right. If you say so."

As the three sat there in silence for a few minutes, Randy came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He got his clothes, apparently not seeing Rayne, and went back into the shower area to change.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Cody started, "but I am beat. I want to go back to the hotel, if you don't mind."

"I second that," Rayne said.

"Sounds good to me. I think we have to drive to the next city, anyway, so we'll have to get up early and leave." Ted complied.

"Because I have to start traveling with you guys, do you think I could room with you tonight? I already packed some of my stuff at home, and it's in the back of my baby, so all I have to do is drop my baby off at a friend's house. She already told me she'd take it over to my house sometime."

"I don't care if it's all right with Randy and Cody."

"I don't mind." Cody replied, then raised his voice, yelling to Randy in the next room, "Randy! Rayne is going to stay with us tonight, okay?!"

"Sure," Randy said, walking around the corner to the rest of the group, "but did you have to shout?"

Rayne giggled, grabbing her duffel bag. "I'm going out to my baby."

"We'll follow you then go to the hotel." Cody started, "Hey, do you still have your old car?"

"Yes, I do!" she said with a glowing face, "My baby is still up and runnin'."

"What kind of car do you have?" came the question from the remaining two's lips.

"A red 1966 Mustang. I call her my baby. Cody and I named her one day when we were bored."

With that, Rayne started to walk out of the arena with Cody following her. She could sense something was up with Cody, and she hoped that he would open up to her in a few seconds. As if she was voicing her thoughts, Cody started to speak, a tad bit hesitantly.

"You know, Rayne, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not keeping in touch. I men, I kinda missed you being around, and I feel like I took you for granted when I had you, and I"

"Cody, this isn't your fault! I could have wrote you letters or called you. And I missed you, too. I'm glad we're back together again, though."

She saw the corners of his mouth start to curl up into a smile, and he slowly replied, "Me, too. I kinda want things to go back to the way they were."

"Yeah, I do, too. But we kind of have to include Randy and Ted a little bit, just to be fair."

"I know. Well, as long as we can get back to being closer than family, I'm fine with that."

"Me, too, Cody. Me, too."

With that, Rayne got in the drivers seat of her car and threw her duffel bag in the back as Cody got into the passenger seat.

"Let's hope the other two can keep up with you, 'cause if I know you, Ray, your driving hasn't changed one bit."

"It hasn't," she said, mischievous smile on her face. "And this thing don't have seatbelts."

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it isn't much, and the story isn't that interesting as of now, but all I ask is you review and bare with me! I have a few tricks up my sleave. :)**


End file.
